A sweet thank you
by The Blue Titan
Summary: Isn't it funny that when you're facing your worst nightmare, you find yourself in love? Oneshot Kole x Jericho


A sweet thank you

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Titans. Warner Brothers, Cartoon Network and the creators do.

It was a beautiful night in Jump City. The dark sky was clear, with thousands of stars shimmering brightly. In the city, cars drove around, citizens returning to their homes for a rest and neon signs flashing. Further away from the city, on an island, there was a huge tower, shaped as a "T", stood there, filled with teenage superheroes. Nearly all of them were asleep, satisfied with their recent victory over the Brotherhood of Evil.

One resident was sitting on the roof of Titans tower, wearing white and purple pajamas (courtesy of Kid Flash), enjoying the silence of night-time. He was smiling, overjoyed at meeting so many people just like him. Beside him was his beloved guitar, with his name on the back of it, indicating it was his. His name was Jericho.

He quietly strummed an unknown tune, reminiscing of all the people he met today. Firstly, Beast boy, the happy-go-lucky jokester, then Herald, the cloaked dimension-creator, Pantha, the female pro-wrestler and, finally, Mas, the Spanish speaking speedster. His thoughts suddenly changed. He was imagining about one of the honorary titans… a girl… Kole, the pink-haired friend of Gnarrk. He blushed furiously, his teenage hormones getting the better of him.

Meanwhile, Kole woke up, thirsty. She remembered about the fight that had occurred today. She looked around the spare room, surveying the occupants. There was Gnarrk, her good friend, Red Star, the Russian soldier and Lightning, the elemental.

She smiled, hearing each teenager either: saying "Gnarrk" in their sleep (Gnarrk), murmuring in Russian (Red Star) or snoring loudly (Lightning). Kole stumbled out of her bed, vaguely remembering where the kitchen was.

She made it to the kitchen, where she poured herself a glass of water. As Kole drank it, she heard a faint strumming, possibly from a guitar. _Probably from the roof_, she thought, _I better check what it is_. She wondered up the stairs, curiously peering around, so she could investigate the noise.

Jericho thought more about Kole. _I barely know her, _he thought, _but I feel … weird around her…in a good way. _He was suddenly interrupted by a soft creaking noise. He looked around, ready to make eye contact if needed. When he turned around though, he saw Kole, standing by the roofs' door. He quickly smiled and motioned her to sit down next to him.

Jericho gazed upon the beautiful scenery, as Kole steadily walked towards him. Unknown to him, her heart was beating unusually fast, as she sat on the right of him. He beamed a huge grin, slightly staring at her light blue pajamas. Jericho looked upon her features, while he thought of-

"Hello, you're Jericho, right?" she asked.

He nodded, hypnotized by her crystal-blue eyes. Kole barely recognized Jericho, one of the heroes who faced against the B.O.E. She was informed by Robin that he was mute, but this didn't worry her as she had learnt the basics by Cyborg. His pulse quickened as he signed a question.

"_I'm sorry; did I wake you up, Kole?" _He questioned.

"Nah, I just needed a drink" she replied, as she hugged her knees together. Silence surrounded them until-

"_So… who are you bunking with?" _came from Jericho's hands.

Kole seemed to get the drift of the question.

"Well Gnarrk, Lightning and Red Star are sharing a room with me. How about you?" she inquired.

"_Herald, Thunder and Jinx."_ he signed "_I also saw a weird wormy thing hanging around."_

Kole realized he was talking about Silkie, Starfire's beloved moth larva. She responded with "Cool"

Yet again, silence surrounded them. Kole sighed, feeling ecstatic as Jericho moved next to her. Her hand fell to the ground and touched his. Both of them flinched, feeling extreme embarrassment, but neither of them moved their hands.

He glanced at her. She looked magnificent in the moonlight. Her hair, usually a cotton-candy pink, was currently bathed a shining silver. Kole looked at him, their eyes interlocking. Jericho sensed from her eyes that she was … happy with another emotion… but he couldn't recognize it. Plucking up some courage, he started to sign something when-

"Awww, how cute, the blonde boy, with the crystal girl" a voice sarcastically yelled.

Kole turned around to see the voices' owner, and then suddenly wished she hadn't. She felt sick to her core at the thought of _**him**_. The voice had emitted from… Dr. Light.

Then, with a swift movement, Dr. Light grabbed Kole tightly. While backing away from the guitarist, Dr. Light whispered fiercely in her ear, "No caveman to help you now, my dear."

Kole crystallized but the mad man kept hold of her. Jericho stood up in shock, his mouth agape. She tried to scream but Dr. Light muffled her mouth. He pulled a plasma gun from his pocket and held the tip of it to Koles' head.

"Do as I say or the girl dies" he snarled, "This little girl will make me millions as I trade her to a testing lab for 'research'".

Jericho's body shivered with anger. His eyes stared into his. Jericho's irises were turning black, the world slowing down before him. Dr. Light's confused gaze remained when suddenly-

_**CONTACT! **_

He was flung into the body of the villain. He carefully placed Kole down, unsure of what to do next. Kole reminisced the last time she fought Dr. Light. Her head rapidly thought of an idea and shouted:

"Shoot your gun at me. I'll reflect it and you can get out of him while it's coming back!"

He understood. It was a risky plan, but Jericho was struggling to keep control of Dr. Light. She must have known as she crystallized.

Jericho/Dr. Light charged the crackling gun, praying he didn't harm Kole. He fired a shot, ready to exit the possessed fiend. She reflected the shot and hoped Jericho would be okay.

The plasma bolt flew towards him. He departed Dr. Light, mere seconds before the evil doer was shot. A billowing cloud of smoke surrounded the scene. Kole coughed loudly, trying to find Jericho. Once the smoke cleared, she saw Dr. Light and Jericho, both unconscious. She sprinted silently into the medical bay, finding in a cabinet a first aid kit and a pair of handcuffs.

Kole rushed back to the roof, tying Dr. Light to the door and handcuffing the scumbag. She then proceeded to Jericho, with a bleeding left arm. Aside from his new pajamas being turned into thread, he was fine. After covering his flow of blood with a bandage, she waited with him. _It's all my fault,_ she thought, _He could have died… to save me._ He unexpectedly sat up, his heart still in shock from the mini-battle that had occurred a few minutes ago. Once he saw Kole leaning next to him, he calmed down.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voiced filled with concern.

He nodded, as a small smile crept to his lips. She impulsively swept Jericho in a big hug. She whispered "Thank you for saving my life".

Half an hour ago, this would have been a fantasy for Jericho. Hugging his secret crush, not facing a demented physco in the middle of the night. He pulled away from the hug.

Their teenage hormones raced inside them. His apple green eyes locked into hers. Their faces were just inches apart. Then, Jericho's lips were upon hers. He wrapped his arms protectively around her, deepening the kiss.

Their lips parted. Jericho signed to her, "_Would you like to go out with me?"_

"Yeah, I would love to." She replied, as dawn set over the city. As the pair reached in for another kiss, she thought to herself:

"_I'm going to need more sign language lessons"._

**Author notes**

Watch "Can I keep him?" for more details.

I know it's a bit lame, but I can't think of any thing else.

See "The Beast Within" if you have no clue what I'm referring to.

Also, the words in _italics _are either thoughts or Jericho "talking"

First story, please leave a comment.


End file.
